


A Man Of My Word.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Crying, Dark erotica, Death, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Loss, Memories, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sadness, Smut, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wall Sex, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: Taking her is somewhat of an insurance.A way of making sure they keep up their end and follow through with the deal they'd been handed.But, it might have been more than just that.Might have been so, so much more.





	1. She's Coming With Us.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So I got a request for a Negan X Maggie.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be more than this.
> 
> This will not be a happy story I cannot stress that enough.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It's a sound they've gotten used to by now.

But somehow, he doubts they have.

Somehow even through this, he can't help but wonder how they fuck they've all survived this long if seeing their group suffering breaks them down this hard. 

Surviving is shaping.

Sclupts you into the person you are.

Who you were always supposed to be but never knew you could become.

But them? They were fools.

He could see that the minute Simon and the others had brought them here.

You couldn't survive in a world like _this_ and expect things to stay normal, perfect, unchanged.

Dark eyes looked around searching each pair of eyes and seeing what he'd known since the moment he'd set eyes on them all.

They weren't the survivors they'd seen themselves as they weren't strong enough to look death in the face and keep on rolling.

They expected to grow old together.

Expected to have their Sunday dinners and watch their kids, grandkids, grow up in some little fucking apocalypse Eden.

But that was a illusion.

A bigger fucking lie that just telling themselves help is gonna come someday. There's gonna come a time when this isn't anything more than just a nightmare.

_The nightmares just begun people._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear the collective sobs.

Hyperventaling breathes sounding so shallow he had to look at them to make sure they hadn't fallen over passed out.

"I told you the first one was free people."

It was the truth.

Something not many people tended to tell little on keep in a world like this.

But he did.

"I'm a man of my word."

Something he'd always been, no matter how fucked the world was around him.

Although he doubted they appreciated it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a scream, and sobs, but most just look on in some form of regret, or angst they hadn't done something to save their fallen.

Hadn't done more or begged just a little harder to keep them alive even though they knew it wouldn't help.

His eyes wander around them again.

Broken eyes shiny as tears stream down their faces and they look on at each other, the blood soaking into the gravel, or him.

All but one.

"Take her back to the RV," he says, and Simon obeys hands grasping her around her shoulders as she struggles, and screams.

"Oh, you thought this was over? It's far from fucking over she'll be staying with us."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking her is somewhat of an insurance.

A way of making sure they keep up their end and follow through with the deal they'd been handed.

But, it might have been more than just that.

Might have been so, so much more.


	2. Two Weeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll forget all about them," he whispers against her ear.
> 
> "Forget that life you were calling yours once you see how things can be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> So remember how I said this wouldn't be a happy story?
> 
> Theres a lot in this final chapter that might be upsetting to some so please you've been warned now.
> 
> I might write more Negan x Maggie if you guys want it.
> 
> I actually really liked writing his POV and kind of showing more than we've seen on the show so far.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, and comments.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He doesn't say a word to her the entire ride back.

Doesn't touch her.

But he can't take his eyes off the curled form lying there on the back seat of the SUV in the rearview mirror.

Slender fingers covering her face as she sobs into her hands.

He knows she'll try something once they get there.

Wouldn't expect less of her.

Because even through the tears, he could see something behind those hazel green eyes.

He could see her strength.

That's why he'd picked her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes are on her the minute his hand grasps her arm, and she screams as he pulls her from the back and into the compound.

Body struggling against him, and thrashing.

_Always did like them feisty._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hits the ground with a thud as his hand lets go of her arm and she falls back against the cement under them.

"Make yourself at home," he says, half laughing and with that fucking smile he'd had on his face ever since he'd seen how easy it was to break their little "family" apart with a few simple swings.

Fingers unzipping his leather when he feels her jump onto his back.

Slender fingers clawing, yanking, hurting.

_She's a fighter._

She's hurting him, arms encircling his neck and trying to bring him down to the floor, legs kicking wild, savage, screaming with such pain in her voice even now away from the blood, and the remains.

He doesn't say anything, just locks his hand around her arm, and falls back against the wall.

Whaming fragile flesh, and bone against the concrete over, and over, until she falls off of him and lands on her ass on the floor.

He's laughing, fingertips touching his neck and pulling back, kissed in bright red as bright as cherries.

Thumb rolling over them, as he shakes his head.

"So you like it rough?"

"Fuck you."

It's the first words, he's heard from her since they'd met, but, somehow, they're the most beautiful words, he's heard because they flowed out from between those soft pretty pink lips.

"Fuck me?"

It's a mock of her, a mocking fucking tone as dark eyes meet her gaze directly and he sees everything in one single glance.

_Monster._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hands grab her, feeling the sting of slender hands slapping across his face, as his touches become rougher, hurting, bruising.

Before she's cheek against the wall, and pinned between cold grey, and hot flesh.

Sandwiched with nowhere to go.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's beautiful.

Soft.

Fragile.

But she's so, so fucking strong.

A perfect match.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

His lips trace over the shell of her ear, hand grasping, tight around her wrist as he feels her against him.

Chest pushed tight against the length of her back.

Crotch to that shapely little curved ass and oh god, he can't help but wanna be inside.

Feel her body hot, and warm, and fucking alive against his own.

See something alive after so, much fucking death tonight.

See her break, and become _his._

Because that's exactly what she is now.

His.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes struggling against him.

Fighting, and trying to rock back and forth between him and the wall and push him back but she can't.

He's bigger than her.

Healthier than her.

He could see that the minute he'd seen the darkened circles shadowing those beautiful eyes.

But her strength is something that turns him on.

Something he admires.

Something that'll keep her alive in this fucked up world they all call home nowadays.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at _my_ dirty girl," he breathes against her ear.

Hot, and heavy, and uncaring if she can hear how fucking turned on he is right now.

Crotch grinding his dick against her ass, and letting her feel just how turned on he really is right now.

"Don't touch me!"

"You ain't calling the shots here."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of cloth tearing fills the once silent room and thats when he sees her.

Fragile curves, and soft, soft skin bare against his still clothes body.

"Don't do this......"

Her voice sounds softer somehow, weaker, but still hanging onto that edge of her strength.

But he doesn't listen, he doesn't want anything one single thing.

To fuck her.

Feel her.

Just be inside her.

"Shut up."

His hand snakes between them, belt coming undone with a few flicks of his fingers, as he works his jeans open.

She thrashes back against him in one more attempt to run, to escape him, and this nightmare she'd found herself locked in but, he's faster, and just holds her down against the wall.

"You'll forget all about them," he whispers against her ear.

"Forget that life you were calling yours once you see how things can be here."

Its the final words before he shoves inside and she screams.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud, pained, agonized and he pants against her.

"Goddamn girl," he says, harshly against her ear as his body takes over.

Hips rolling against her, and she breaks down against him screaming, and yelling.

Cursing, and struggling, and all he can do is laugh.

Hips thrusting harder, and harder, every roll becoming rougher, and knocking the wind out of her as shes thrown against the wall and falls back against hard, warm, flesh burning alive with primal need.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hips slapping against the gentle shape of her ass, as hot breath dances over her neck, shoulder, and against her ear.

It's a moment he's sure she'd be enjoying if they'd done this under any other setting.

Met under any other setting.

But oh fuck he can't even begin to describe how good this feels.

How good _she_ feels.

"I.......Hate.......You......"

Every word escaping that pretty mouth between hard, thrusts, as he slams against her and she cries out.

"Hate me," he pants against the words against her.

Fucking her, harder, groaning, and working against her, its wrong, its sick, but its not the worst thing he's done tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He fucks her against the wall.

On hands and knees cheek shoved down against the cement floor.

Fucks her and fucks her until his cums running down her thighs mixed with red, red blood and shes screaming louder than she had the entire night.

Fingers touching between her legs and pulling back stained in the mix of blood and cum as she screams.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shes silent over the next few days.

Eyes staring off toward the wall as he crawls into bed with her.

Touching her over, and over again.

Fucking her every night and every morning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel eyes void of anything except sadness, hate, anger.

But she'll break soon enough.

She'll be his soon enough.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until two weeks pass and he wakes up alone.

Cold spot on the bed beside him, as he gets dressed and goes out looking for her.

It takes some time.

Takes him and nearly half his men before they find her in the woods just beyond the fences.

Knife and fingers stained red.

Hazel green eyes wide and staring up at the sky.

Shirt, and body stained red from the pool beneath her.

Gone by her own hand.

Dead to keep from being his.

Some final fucking spit in the face before she sits up and one of his men fire the shot that puts her down forever and he slaps him onto the ground and fires the same shot into the man lying beside her now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want us to do with her boss?" One of his men ask.

"Bring her to my bedroom," he says, turning and walking back to their compound.

"Its her room too after all."

Because now she'll be his forever.

Rotting and withering away, she'll still be there beside him she can't leave that easily.


End file.
